darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Champion's Gravetender and Gravetender Greatwolf
The Champion's Gravetender and Gravetender Greatwolf are a pair of optional bosses in Dark Souls III: Ashes of Ariandel. Description The Greatwolf is simply an enlarged Wolf that possesses great speed and strength, with numerous scars that suggest a life of hardship. The Gravetender is a male warrior wielding his master's sword and shield, wearing a Dark Mask, Chain Armor and Loincloth. Location From the Depths of the Painting bonfire, the boss can be reached by turning right and dropping down into the flower field opposite from the side of the frozen lake with Frost Crabs, beneath Crossbreed Priscilla's old battle arena. Lore Long ago, an Undead declared a tournament in which their fellow cursed souls would battle to the repeated death, with their worth being measured in deaths. This was seen as a gift to the Undead, who go hollow without a purpose, and a fight with no end was considered by some to be a glorious use of their immortality.Champion's Bones description. The Champion of the Undead Match eventually went mad, and at some point died. As they had stayed with him in life, the young fighter training under the champion and a large wolf stayed to protect the sanctity of his grave and were eventually drawn into the Painted World of Ariandel, where they utilized frost sorceries to continue their task.Valorheart description. Strategy It is advised to kill the three wolves that accompany the Gravetender at the beginning of the fight as to ensure they do not become problematic when facing the Gravetender himself. The Gravetender will fight very aggressively, using his sword and shield's unique combination attacks to strike while blocking, turning each attempt to attack him into a trade that minimizes damage to himself. For this reason, it is not suggested to use small arms such as straight swords to fight him, but rather to use ultra weapons such as an ultra greatsword to inflict heavy stagger on him and to break his guard to open him up to ripostes. At about 50% health, the Gravetender will stop attacking the player and will perform By my sword, summoning the Gravetender's Greatwolf; if the player is still within melee range of the Gravetender, he may cancel out of it but still summon the Greatwolf. The Gravetender will then bring out a staff and use Great Soul Arrow and Snap Freeze to support the Greatwolf from a distance, switching back to his sword and shield should the player get too close. The Greatwolf fights very aggressively and will perform a charging attack very similar to that of Vordt of the Boreal Valley, albeit much faster. It's not advised to block these attacks with anything less than a greatshield, as they can devastate the player's stamina, leading to a guard break and an almost guaranteed hit from the Greatwolf. Once the Greatwolf is at 50% health, it will preform a howl and its eyes will glow red. At this point the Greatwolf gains a Frost breath attack and becomes even faster and more aggressive. The ideal strategy during the second phase is to try to finish off the Gravetender as quickly as possible, to remove the Greatwolf's support and ensure that there is only one enemy to focus on. A good tactic to minimize exposure to the Greatwolf's attacks is to lure it around the pillars of Priscilla's arena; this works particularly well against its charging attacks as the pillars provide cover against them as well as deflects the Greatwolf away from the player. This can allow the player to avoid the Greatwolf's attacks, and buy time to maneuver around to engage the Gravetender alone. Equipment Champion's Gravetender= 100px | LH1 = Sorcerer's Staff | LH1-upg = 10 | LH1-img = Sorcerer's Staff (DSIII).png 100px | head = Dark Mask | head-upg = | head-img = Dark Mask (DSIII).png 100px | chest = Chain Armor | chest-upg = | chest-img = Chain Armor (DSIII).png 100px | hands = Leather Gloves | hands-upg = | hands-img = Leather Gloves (DSIII).png 100px | legs = Loincloth | legs-upg = | legs-img = Loincloth.png 100px | spell1 = Snap Freeze | spell1-img = Snap Freeze.png 100px | spell2 = Homing Soulmass | spell2-img = Homing Soulmass (DSIII).png 100px | spell3 = Great Soul Arrow | spell3-img = Great Soul Arrow (DSIII).png 100px }} Drops 100px | Guaranteed |Valorheart | Valorheart.png 100px | Guaranteed }} Notes *The player may meet the Greatwolf twice before fighting it as a boss, as it, along with regular wolves, guards the entrance and exit to the ruins of the tower with Millwood Knights. During these encounters it uses the same moveset as during the boss battle. For each victory the player will receive three Large Titanite Shards. **If the player succeeds in these two encounters, the Greatwolf's health during boss battle will be lowered by around 10%-15%. The effect will not reset if the player dies during the boss battle. **There is also a small chance the wolf will fall of, this is extremely unlikely but can happen. *Both enemies are weak against Lightning and Bleed. Also, the Greatwolf is weak against Fire. References Music pl:Stróż grobu czempiona i Wielki wilk, stróż grobu Category:Ashes of Ariandel: Bosses Category:Dark Souls III: Optional Bosses